The Fall
by TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars
Summary: NO WINGS. Max, Fang, Iggy 26yrs. , Nudge 23yrs. , Gazzy 20yrs. , and Angel 18yrs.  are all FBI agents. Max has a dream of Fang on his mission. What will happen? Does Max have a thing for Dylan her nieghbor, or Fang her best friend?FAX MYLAN in begining.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I said I would write a different story and here it is hope you like it.**

**RnR**

**TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars  
**

* * *

_"__Max, you have to find me." Fang said in an urgent voice. "Wait, Fang? Is that you? Where are you?" I said. "I don't know where I am, Max, sorry I couldn't be of more help." Then I saw that his side was gushing blood. "I'll be there as soon as possible, Fang, just hold on." I said and then I woke up._

"Max. Max? MAX!" Angel yelled, waking me from my dream. "Max, what's wrong?" She asked me. "Nothing, why would you think something was wrong?" I asked in a nonchalant voice. "Well you were screaming that you would help Fang. What's wrong?" So I told her about my dream.

Okay, so maybe I should explain some things. My name is Max, Maximum Ride. I live with my 2 best girl friends Nudge and Angel in an apartment across the hall from our best guy friends Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy. We are all FBI agents. Fang went off on a mission 3 months ago and still hasn't come back. I kept worrying but maybe my dream was real. Maybe he needs my help. So I am definitely going to try to find him.

"So what are you going to do?" Angel asked. By this time Nudge was awake and had heard our whole conversation. I think that's the longest she's ever stayed quiet. " I am going to go after him. Are you both up to helping me?" I asked in a smooth, quiet voice. "Yeah Max. We will absolutely help you. We should go tell the boys. By the way, Max, you were dreaming of fang, again. You still sure you don't like him even a little more than a friend?" Nudge asked. Ugh why did she and Angel always bring this up. "Nudge, I am positive, okay?" I said "Yeah, whatever you say, Max."

Once we got over to the boys apartment I told them about my dream and the said that they would help and we were off to the agency to get anything we need so that we could leave when Dylan our next door neighbor and my boyfriend came out of his apartment.

"Hey Max, where are you going?" He asked, he still didn't know I was an FBI agent even thought we had been going out for a little more than 6 months. "Mmmmm, we were just going to get break fast. How about you?" I answered. "I was just about to do the same thing. Do you mind if I join you?" "Mmmmm well-" but I was cut off by Iggy "We would love to have you come along, but we have to talk about something very important, something that's very top secret." Iggy answered for me and thank God he did. "Oh, well then I guess I'll see you around." And with that he gave me kiss goodbye and left.

When he left Iggy asked "Why do you still go out with him?" "Because he's a nice guy." I answered. "You haven't known him as long as I have." Iggy mumbled under his breath. "Okay Iggy, you've said that time and time again, but you have never told me what he did to make you think he's a bad person. So what did he do to you?" I said in an angry voice. I was kind of nervous about what it might be. "It's not what he did to me, but what he did to use to be girlfriend. He raped her took her clothes and chained her to the bed posts. He also abused her after and lastly he got her pregnant." He said in a low hollow voice. "Oh my gosh, Iggy I am so sorry. I didn't even know. I've been thinking about breaking up with Dylan, but this just puts the icing on the cake. Now I know I have to do it. Thank you for telling me, Iggy." I thanked him and then we were off.

Once we were in the air, no we don't fly silly goose we are in an air plane. Anyways, once we were in the plane we sat together and they all asked the same question, "Where's Fang?" Of course I didn't know, but I described the scene again and they came up with where he might be. At the old caves we used to hang out at when we were younger.

When we got there the little plane landed and we got out. That's when I saw Fang bloody and unconscious on the cave floor. I ran to him and the others followed close behind once me and Iggy got him in the plane we told the hospital to be ready for him to be rushed in.

I sat on the floor Fang's head in my lap. Maybe Nudge and Angel were right, maybe I do like Fang more than a friend. What am I saying? Forget I mentioned that.

When we got to the hospital Fang was rushed into urgent care, so we all had to sit in the waiting room. Poor Fang, poor, beautifully, handsome Fang. I lo- wait why am I thinking this ugh this is all Nudge and Angel's fault.

The doctor came out and told us, "Fang may not live through this operation. He's awake now do you want to say goodbye to him just in case?" We all said yes and went to say goodbye.

Once all the others said goodbye I went in to say my goodbye. "Hi Fang." I said in an apprehensive voice. "Hey." he said back. "Thank you so much for coming to get me." "You know I would do anything for you, right?" I asked. He nodded "Max, will you come close for a second." I nodded and went to sit next to him. "Max, if I die I had to let you know this before I left this world" "I'm listening." "Okay, Max, I Love you." He said in a sweet voice. At this point he had his hand on my cheek and we were both leaning in for the kiss. When his lips met mine sparks flew and I love the feeling. I loved him. "I love you too, Fang." and with that the doctor came in and told me I had to leave so he could start the surgery. With I left the live of the man I love in the doctor's hands.

This was going to be a long wait.


	2. AN

**This is an Authors Note I am sorry I don't like these either but I forgot to say that I would like to thank my best friend Rachel and Young Rider for helping me with this story they gave me a lot of great ideas and I just thought I should thank them for it.**

**Also I will probably be putting up another chapter either today or tommorw**

**Thanks again,**

**TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars **


	3. Chapter 2

**OMG so one of my best friends Rachel wrote this chapter I think its really good but she doesn't think so what do you think.**

**TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars **

**

* * *

**

I sat in the chair across from the operation table. Waiting, hoping, praying that Fang would be okay. I watched the heart monitor, as it began to slow I started to give up, until Dylan came in my hope came back, until I remembered what Iggy said. It was time to end this, Fang would live, and Dylan would have to go, "Dylan can I talk to you?"

"Sure, why not I have to talk to you to."

We walked into the hallway, and out of view. "Okay you talk first, Dylan."

"Ok,"

He got down on one knee, "Maximum Ride, I promise I will love you till the ends of time, will you marry me?"

"Um."

At that moment Fang walked out, apparently he was fine after all, he stared at me for awhile and finally spoke, " Max?"

I looked at both of them and ran for the bathroom, the one place neither of them could go. I have to choose one of them sometime, I have known Fang almost my whole life, but Dylan he actually did something about his feelings.

It was all to much, so I went for a walk, a long walk to the cave. The walk seemed to take forever, but it was all worth it when I got there.

My luck was running out when I saw Dylan and Fang at the back of the cave, "Max, we want you to choose, and if you can't someone will."

"Why do I have to choose anyone at all Dylan? Even if I did it wouldn't be you."

"Then why am I here? Your not good enough for me anyway, you stupid girl!"

That hit me, and probably Fang too. Fang got angry really fast, and dove at Dylan. He started screaming "She is not stupid, you are for thinking so!"

I heard a snap and then I never talked to Dylan again, I never got the chance. I didn't have the courage to look but I screamed at Fang, "Why did you do that!"

"I thought you didn't like him anymore."

"How did you know that Fang?"

"Cause I'm not Fang, It's me Iggy I always like you, Max. That's why I lied about Dylan, and killed him, and stabbed Fang on his side, but you came and got him, but now you will never find him."

"How could you?"

"Easily, now understand this, if you don't marry me I will kill Fang, as easily as I did Dylan, are we understood?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Now, go get a dress, the wedding is at sundown."

The wait was long, I got a dress, it was a strapless, silk, white dress that went to the floor, I figured I would only get married once so I deserve the dress I wanted. But this was it not going to be the wedding I imagined.

I started to walk down the carpet, Angel and Nudge following me. No one was happy, not even Gazzy, Iggy's best friend.

Somehow I was hoping still, even with no hope left, I thought that Fang would come to my rescue, but apparently I was wrong no one will come.

We got to the point where Iggy said, "I do."

Now it was my turn, I waited for a while and when it was time to end it, someone bursted through the doors, "Fang!"

I felt foolish to find that it was only my imagination, and then Iggy screamed, "Stupid Maximum Ride, I was giving you a chance, I want you to come with me to watch Fang be killed, it will be our Honeymoon. Ha."

We were walking towards the door when it really flew open and it was Fang.

* * *

**so if you didn't get that Iggy was Fang or at least looked like him**

**RnR**

**TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars **


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok, well, I wrote some of this chapter and my friend Rachel wrote some. I hope it is edited ok this time cause I am not good at that, but anyways on wit the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

"Max!" Fang yelled at the top of his lunges.

"Fang!" I yelled even louder.

"Max!"

"Fang!"

"Max?" He asked in a questioning voice.

"I'm so sorry Fang, I'm so sorry!" I said, on the verge of tears.

"Why?" He asked. He had a very confused look on his face.

"Iggy and I got married, he made me. He said he had you in prison, and if I didn't marry him he would kill you. I'm so sorry."

I started crying even though there was no need Fang told me everything would be ok, but I started crying when he talked again. "It's ok Max, I would never marry you anyway, you lost your chance. I'm here for Dylan, that's all, understand?"

I bursted out crying, Nudge came to my side, followed by Angel, and Gazzy. "Dylan isn't here Fang." I said trying hard to stop crying.

"Really? Because I saw him just now. I also saw Iggy back at the 'prison'." He said.

Angel spoke, "Then how has he been here all this time?"

"You see Max, that isn't Iggy up there, it's Dylan, he has a thin elastic shell surrounding his body, and great make-up that makes him look like Iggy, go pull his nose him Nudge." He said. I think we were all confused at this point.

But Nudge did what Fang asked, and walked up to Iggy, or Dylan or whoever, and pulled his nose. The layer left his body revealing Dylan.

Dylan started to talk, "You see Max, everything Iggy told you about me is true, and I knew you were breaking up with me so I needed a plan, luckily I got one. You see I tried to kill Fang earlier, but I knocked him out first so he wouldn't know where he was going. I knew you were an agent, even though you didn't tell me, and now here's my ride. Bye." And with that dylan was swept up by a car and then the car was gone.

I chased after it, but it was to fast.

"Max, you can catch a moving car you may be fast, but you are not that fast." Fang said, and then he started to leave.

I couldn't stand it, we had to get him, and soon. Another thing was, I thought Fang loved me, he said I blew my chance, but how? I had to ask him. "Wait! Fang! Can I talk to you alone?"

"Why not?"

Everyone else waited outside of the building while I talked to Fang, "Fang how did I lose my chance?"

"Honestly Maximum, I thought you were smarter than this. Dylan wanted to kill me, and eventually you, but if he knew i didn't love you, I wouldn't be a problem and he would spare my life, and yours to, for that matter. I really do love you Max, and I will forever."

"Well, I guess I am an idiot."

"Incorrect, your my Idiot."

He leaned in to kiss me and for once in a long time, I was happy. I belonged with Fang, and only Fang. I would forever. I guess I lost it when I started crying, "Fang, but I got married."

"No, you didn't." He said, with a grin on his face.

"Yes I did." I argued.

"You never said I do." He explain, in a sweet and gentle voice.

"I guess, I really am an idiot." I said and we both chuckled at that.

He got down on one knee, "Maximum Ride, I love you more than anything, will you marry me?"

I started to cry for like the 3rd time that day and said, "Yes, Fang. Yes, I will marry you."

He picked me up and spun me around, I was so happy I didn't have time to worry about Dylan, Fang started to talk, "Max, you are going to make me the happiest man alive. I hope you know that."

And I was so relieved that he had said that.

After that we told the whole gang about he engagement, and went out to celebrate.

* * *

**What did you think? Good, Bad, okay?**

**Please review and tell me what you think and any suggestions that you have.**

**Thanks,**

**TwiPotterHungerRidePercyLiars **


End file.
